Heart of a Fire Dragon
by kortiz123456
Summary: Natsu was away on a quest to find igneel. coming home not only empty handed but to find the guild gone on vacation. on his way home he save a strange girl running for her life, not only scared but NAKED! what will come of this girl natsu found in the woods will he feel a connection towards the girl or something so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was just in the shower and this just totally just came to me out of nowhere I have no idea where this is going to go but I think I'm just going to keep going until my engine stop so I hope you enjoy**

**Warning there is mention of rape so if that a sensitive subject for you please do not read on**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail or and of its character. All of those right go to hiro mashima **

NATSU P.O.V

I was walking the streets of magnolia on my way to the guild. I have been gone for about 2 week, I thought I had a lead on igneel but it turned out to be a total dead end. I wasn't used to being on my own for so long; But happy was on a mission with Wendy and Carla. And Lucy wasn't feeling to well when I left. So that resulted in me going alone but I never expected it to take me this long.

I came to the guild's door and kicked them open.

"I'M BACK!"

Silence...

Well this is weird, where is everyone. I walked up to the bar to find an envelope with my name on it . I ripped it open and started reading

_"Natsu,_

_Fairy tail has won tickets to a beach resort for 2 weeks. Depending on the time you got back here is a train ticket and a map to the resort. If you decide to walk it takes 2 days to get here on foot._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Mira"_

From the looks of the date on the letter, looks like they have been gone for about a week. If I go I'm walking the train is out of the question. Do I really wanna walk for two days for only 5 days at a resort? It really doesn't seem worth it.

"I'll guess I'll go home."

? P.O.V

I have keep running I can't stop no matter how much it hurts I have to get away.

If I could only use my magic then I could kick this guy's ass. Damn these chains. Suddenly I was pulled back to reality when I tripped over something. I cried out in pain every hurt; it was so hard to move. When I tried getting up I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up bridle style. I panicked. Has he already noticed I was gone, how could have he catch up to me? Right now I really just wanted to died

"It's okay im not going to hurt you." The voice was different from his it was deep but it was soft I immediately calm down. I was safe, the same thought kept repeating in my head.

"THANK YOU!" I cried out tears falling from my eyes.

NATSU P.O.V

I was walking in the woods about 20 minutes away from my house. When suddenly I heard someone running through the wood. They were close about ten meters away.

I turned to my left and I saw a girl running. I could see and smell her tears when I finally got a better look I realized something...she was naked

Why is there a crying girl running through the woods naked. Then the said girl tripped right in front of me I could see that see was badly injured and I could smell blood.

I took immediate action and picked up the girl and head to Lucy's there she could bathe I could tend to her wounds and get her some clothes.

The girl started to panic in my arm.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." I said as gently as I could.

"THANK YOU! " she cried and I could see tears falling from her eye once more.

I opened the door to Lucy's apartment, and laid the girl on her bed. There I could get a better look at her injuries. She was bruised from head to toe. She had a deep gash on her head. The thing that worried me the most was the hand shaped bruise near the inside on her thigh. I grabbed her wrists and broke off the cuffs. She sat up looking at me then it hit her she was nude. She crossed an arm over her chest and crossed her legs to hide her womanhood

"I'll get you some clothes but in the meantime why don't you go take a bath. The bathroom it right through that door." I said pointing towards the bathroom door.

She nodded and slowly stared to get up and walk to the bathroom. I could see that she was struggling and that she was in a lot of pain. I turn to go get some clothes, then out of nowhere I heard a loud thump and I turned to see her lying on the floor. 'CRAP' I immediately run over to her and crouch beside her.

"umm...hey can you take a bath by yourself or...umm...do you need...like help... or something" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

The only response I got was a bit of a whimper so I picked her back up and walked to the bathroom. I placed her next to the tub, and then turned on the water. Once it was full I picked her back up and placed her in the water. I grabbed a wash cloth and started to gently scrub her clean.

"So what's your name?" No answer.

"I'm natsu dragneel of Fairy Tail."

While washing her I made sure not to go near any of her...you know places. We sat in an awkward silence I never really helped someone bathe like this before. Erza is gonna kill me when she finds out shit. I wonder what happened to her to be in this bad of shaped. I tried to finish as quickly as possible. Once I was done I picked her back up, wrapped a towel around her and brought her to Lucy's bed again. I walked over to Lucy's closest; I find a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. I walk back over to the girl and hand her the cloths.

"Here you can were these, don't worry Lucy won't mind."

"Thanks." She murmured

"So can you tell me what happened?"

A single tear fell "I'm so weak! What's the good of magic if I can't even protect myself all because of those stupid chains? Amberdien would be so disappointed in me if she knew what happen." She kept crying "what kind of dragon slayer am I if I can't even protect me or Abby...oh my god Abby!"

"Wait whose Abby is she your friend? And did you say you were a dragon slayer wait kind are you?" I asked a little shocked

"Abby, she's my dog and we got separate. I have to go and look for her!" The girl cried

Wow a dragon slayer with a dog that's a first "Woah I'm sorry but you aren't going anywhere until I at least tend to your wounds."

"But.."

"No buts... you are badly injured and you are in no condition to go out and look for your dog. Now can you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Kaliyah Dragcon daughter of the fire dragon Amberdien." Kaliyah stated

"WAIT WHAT YOU'RE A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER? SO AM I OH MY GOD I NEVER MET ANOTHER FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!" I yelled excitedly

"Yeah and a pretty crappy one I couldn't even protect myself, he...he...he."

She had a painful expression worse than before "It's okay you can tell me I am a fellow fire dragon slayer I can tell we are going to be good friends."

"He raped me." If it wasn't for my advance hearing I would have never heard her. I could see tear staining Kaliyah's face. She was pretty girl. She had tanned skin , beautiful brown hair and these amazing amber eye I would be lying If I said I wasn't attracted to her she had a nice body almost like Lucy's. The thought of a man taking advantage of her angered me. I pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay he's not going to hurt you."

**AN: I was going to continue but then I would know what to do for the next chapter. So what do you think of it so far. Yes this will be a romance between natsu and Kaliyah. And if you were wondering how to per nonce her name its ka-lee-ahh, I chose that name because it means slayer of thousand headed dragon hehe now I'm just rambling but whatever but one more thing when I bring Abby the dog into the story should i make her talk or should she just be a normal dog let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was reading over the first chapter and I faced palm so much to those of you who read the first chapter and saw the name Annie Im so sorry I was originally going to call her Annie then I changed it but I miss two of the names. wow im dumb lol whatever I fixed it and hear is the next chapter enjoy.**

KALIYAH P.O.V

We were running through the streets of magnolia franticly searching for Abby. I can smell her she is in the city. I took a left I could tell the scent is getting closer. I hit a crowd of people I pushed through ignoring the insults; she was right in the other side of this crowed. I was so close; the tears started to stream down my face uncontrollably. I pushed the last person out of my way.

"Abby!" I yelled tears still staining my face. I saw my happy go lucky dog sitting there wagging her tail. She gave me a thousand watt smile. I ran to the tan dog and engulfed her in a bear hug. I have never been so happy to see her. Even though we have been only separated for a short time so much has happened since then. I really just needed her back by my side, and she was.

"I was so worried about you tell me you're not hurt?" I asked

"It's fine Kaliyah, I'm okay, I'm worried about you. What happened?" The dog said in a sweet voice.

"DID THAT DOG JUST TALK?" We both turned to see Natsu standing there with a shocked look on his cute face. Wait… did I just say that, Kaliyah you can't think of him like that!

"Of course I can talk! And may I ask you are you?" Abby asked in a bit of a sassy manner. I never really heard her talk like that she always had a sweet little voice.

"Abby this is Natsu he's a fire dragon slayer and he saved my life." At that statement Abby lighted up and gave Natsu a little bow in thanks.

"Yup, Hey can you fly like my cat happy? He's an exceed." He said with a toothy grin that can make any girl melt. WHY DO THESE THOUGHTS KEEP POPPING IN MY HEAD!

"Yes and no I use transformation magic meaning I can transform in to something with wigs but flying is not the main type of magic I use like exceeds" how did Abby know what an exceed is? I never even heard of one the only information I got just now was it was a flying cat, I hope he's joking.

"Oh so like the strauss siblings oh okay." He said with another smile

"The who?" I asked

"Effman, Mirajane and Lisanna strauss they are a part of my guild you'll meet them soon. Everyone should be home in a couple of days"

Right Natsu was part of a guild. What was it, fairy tail? I've heard of the fairy tail guild before, they are a rambunctious guild; and can destroy towns on accident when on jobs. Can only imagine what there guild hall must look like, but if they are as nice as natsu then I think I'll like his guild member. I always thought about joining a guild but I don't know it might get in the way of searching for my mother. But on the other hand it's been 7 years and I still haven't found her. My thoughts were interrupted when I started to feel wet drops on my body. When I looked up I could see rain drops falling it was a drizzle at first, but in a matter of seconds it started to down poor.

"Crap." I said

"Here come on Kaliyah let's get going before we catch a cold." Natsu said reaching out his hand, I grabbed it and we started to run back to his friend Lucy's apartment. It wasn't very far from where we were only about 5 minutes. For some reason Natsu didn't like to use the door so we went through the window. Once in the apartment Natsu and I both set ourselves on fire to dry off, then I when over to Abby and ran my heated fingers through her fur to dry her off. I felt a yawn making its way up my throat and my eyes began to feel heavy. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Hey maybe you should go to sleep it's been a long day and I bet you're tired, you can sleep in Lucy's bed." Natsu said in a caring tone.

I just simply nodded my head and walked over to the bed to lie down. Usually Abby would sleep with me in the same bed, bur since this is some else bed she curled up next to the pink fluffy bed. I climbed under the covers and I could start to feel sleep drift upon me. Then Natsu spoke.

"I'm going to get going but I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" I didn't want him to go I wanted him to stay I was scared, I don't know why I just felt uneasy maybe it was because I felt like he was going to find me, it didn't really matter I didn't want to be alone. I knew Abby was there, but I would just feel more comfortable if he stayed.

"Please don't go." I pleaded he looked at me with a pitiful look then sighed

"Alright I'll stay I'll go take the couch." He turned and started to walk away but that also bothered me.

"Wait! Umm…is it… umm okay if you….umm sleep in the bed with me…" I could feel my cheeks heat up. He looked at me with a stunned look I started to panic.

"No not like that! It's just I'm use to sleeping with Abby in my bed and since she is sleeping on the floor I kind of feel a little scared to sleep alone… Y-You know after everything that happened." I couldn't look at him I was so embarrassed I just meet the guy today and I was already asking him to sleep in the same bed me! What the hell is wrong with me! I should have just let him sleep on the couch no questions asked, but noo my big mouth had to do the complete opposite of staying quiet? My rambling thoughts where cut off when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. It took me a second to realize Natsu had agreed to my proposition. He was so warm, even though I could generate my own heat I liked his much better it just felt right. I could feel sleep tugging once more, this time I gave in and drifted to sleep in his arms.

NATSU P.O.V

I could feel her breathing slow to a steady pace, she was asleep. Her face was buried in my chest. I have no idea why I agreed to sleep in the bed my body just moved on its own, but to tell the truth I don't regret my decision at all. This just felt so right, I rested my chin on Kaliyah's head, Kaliyah… it was a beautiful name it fit her so right; I think I'm going to call he Liyah, that fit her too. Liyah scent was so intoxicating she smelt of roasted marshmallows. I could get used to this her in my arms her scent filling my nostrils…. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I think she might be my mate!

"Crap." I whispered

**So there you have it second chapter this one didn't take me as long as the first one but I hope you like it I think im going to be updating every Saturday not sure yet let's just see what happens thanks for reading! Ohh yeah follow me on twitter Karissa_ortiz and or check out my stuff on deviant art at kortiz1245 not the best drawer but im trying ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so sorry I am a horrible person I cannot believe it took me so long to update I was sick then I had testing week then I had to go for surgery (I might have to go in again but I will try and update after) I never thought I would it would take me more than a month but here I am. so sorry for the long ass wait. To tell the truth I had this chapter half written already so I'll try and make it a nice long chapter**

"_Wakey wakey little girl." _

_I was laying on something hard and cold, there was a musty smell…and, that voice. My eyes shot open, 'no!' I thought I escaped how could I be back this isn't happening. I tried to use my magic but my hands they were cuffed behind my back._

"_There is no use trying, you can't escape Me." the voice came closer to reveal a man in the corner of the room. He was tall with broad shoulders i could really only make out his silhouette so his face was a mystery to me, but that voice I will never forget that voice no matter how hard I try. The stranger then stalked his way up to me. I was pinned to the wall. I tried to call for help but I couldn't find my voice, I was so helpless, so weak I might as well just die. The man buried his face in my neck and gave it hard, long lick. I whimper out of fear._

"_I think I might have you tonight." _

KALIYAH P.O.V

"NOOOOO!" I looked around confused not sure where I was then I remembered what happened the previous day "Good it was just a dream." I turn to my left to see a blonde busty girl standing in the middle of the room shocked, and then the look of anger was spread across her face.

"I-I …ummm…I-I….ummmm." I stuttered

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." With that Natsu jumped out of bed in to a fighting stance, he turned to see the fuming girl. Once seeing her face he relaxed.

"Oh Lucy it's just you don't scare me like that damn." Is he for real?

"NATSU WHEN IM AWAY, MY APARTMENT ISN'T FOR YOU TO BRING GIRLS, AND DO STUFF!" At that statement I could feel my face heat up. But Natsu was in a state of confusion, after a moment of processing her would his face started to turn red

"No Luce it isn't like that! Can I talk to you in the kitchen so I can explain to you what's going on?" Lucy huffed and then turns to head for the kitchen. Natsu turned to me and smiled and mouthed the words sorry, he then turned to follow the girl

NATSU P.O.V

I could see that she's pissed, she wasn't supposed to be home for another 4 days, why is she home. That doesn't matter right now I have some explaining to do.

"What the hell man! What is wrong with you, whatever possessed you to bring a girl here and...?And…do things with her! Oh my god I'm going to have to burn my bed!" I could feel my face starting to heat up again.

"Lucy I didn't DO THINGS with her it wasn't like that."

"Okay, tell me this. Why were you sleeping in MY bed with some strange whore huh?!" That got me mad, but I also felt I had no right to blow up on her she doesn't know. I tried to stay clam but hit a little bit of anger.

"Lucy don't call her that, it wasn't like that take it back!" I said angrily (okay maybe a lot.)

"Okay sure, and don't ignore my question ANSWER ME!" ohh she was in for it now she's going to feel really bad for what she said now.

"I was walking home and I found her running through the woods...naked…and she was badly beaten and crying …Lucy… she was raped."

Lucy eyes where widen with shocked, she looked like she had a million question but I continued anyway.

"The reason I took her here is because I knew I could get her clothes and a bath at your place okay." I could see tears forming in her eyes, why is she crying? Suddenly Lucy ran out of the room into the bedroom and engulfed Kaliyah in to an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said in between sobs. Kaliyah sat there flabbergasted; she slowly wrapped her arms around Lucy, and then looked at me with an adorable, confused look on her face.

"I'm so sorry for what I called you I never meant it I was just angry and I'm so sorry for was happened to you." Lucy looks Kaliyah in the eye with a serious look in her eyes

"Thank you and its okay there is no need to apologize, I'm fine but I'm grateful for you concern." Kaliyah said with a small smile and Lucy returned the gesture.

"I'm Lucy by the way"

"Kaliyah."

"That's such a pretty name, what does it mean?" Lucy asked

"Slayer of the 1000 headed dragon."

"Dragon, does that mean you are a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah, a fire dragon slayer to be precise."

"Oi don't tell me there is another flame brain around, one is bad enough." This time it was a male voice but not just any male but none other than ice princess, I growled out of annoyance.

"Gray, be nice this girl is obviously nothing like natsu she isn't loud and annoying like you." That voice made my skin crawl it belonged to the demon Erza.

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?" Lucy was getting mad again

"We just want to know if you guys wanted to do a mission but it looks like we have a more important issue at hand, so how about we take Kaliyah here to the guild get her some food and we can have the master assess the situation and we can go from their" of course Erza is taking charge doesn't she see I have everything under control

"Oooohh can i get some food too, I'm starving." this time Abby decide to join the conversation. Everyone froze in the room at the new voice; well expect Kaliyah and me but it was pretty funny to see everyone's faces. Abby then walked to the middle of the group and plopped her butt down tilting her head to the side in a confused manor. Even though she could talk and was pretty smart she still did have a mind of a dog.

"Was it something I said?"

KALIYAH'S P.O.V

We stood in front on huge doors. It was so nerve racking. Their guild hall was huge, it was so intimidating. I have no idea what kind of people lied behind those doors, are the scary like Erza, cool mannered like Gray, Sweet like Lucy or full of energy like natsu it was mystery. Natsu must have sensed my discomfort because then he said "you have nothing to worried about Fairy tail is filled with the most unique and amazing people we all may be a rowdy bunch but we will accept anyone into our family if you just give us a chance so just be yourself and I know they will like you just as much as I do. Okay?" I looked at natsu I felt a smile creep on my face then I looked at everyone else they were all smiling at me and I knew right there and then they accepted as their nakama even though I just met them.

Natsu grabbed the handle to the door a yanked it open. When I looked inside they were all kinds of people, some were fighting, and others where dinking and some were just chatting but I could see everyone was having a good time. The first to greet up was a beautiful white haired girl.

"Hey guys, welcome back natsu how was your mission!" her voice was so sweet. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Who's this?" she asked

"This is Kaliyah." Natsu said while throwing his arm over my shoulder, I blushed at his actions.

"Hi Kaliyah, Im Mirajane but you can just call me Mira. Hey are you a mage?"

"Umm…yeah actually im a dragon slayer." At that every in the guild stopped and turned to look at me I could hear gasps and whispers all throughout the room and then suddenly everyone in the guild started to cheer. I was confused. I could hear them shouting things at me.

"No way another Dragon slayer!"

"She's got to join our guild."

"She's beautiful, if she's going to be a fairy tail mage then she definitely lives up to the reputation."

"I wonder what kind of slayer magic she uses!"

I have never been so happy. Fairy tail is so amazing I have barely just stepped through the doors and they already want me apart of their family. I have been an outcast for most of my life. Living day by day with just Abby by my side but now, now I finally have a family that I can depend on and I have never felt so happy in my life.

**And here you goo and soorrry yet again Ill try to post again real soon and thanks for waiting I love you guys sm ohh I im so excited for fairy tail its like 16 more days give or take a few but I still cant wait!**


End file.
